Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Characters
=Archives= [1] [2] [3] idea? So I was thinking about what if we moved the grade to the talk page? A little like WW, as means the page won't look as busy up at the top. Because looking at some cats who were previously a featured article, it looks clustered up there. Even if we changed the template a little so it can put a category to the page as well? For keeping it organized and so people looking to nominate their cats for silver or gold, can look at others ranked to see if their page qualifies. Just some rambles I guess after a long day. — Thu Nov 6 04:52 Makes sense to me tbh. I've been thinking about this for a while actually. 05:21, 11/6/2014 gonna prod this bc I think it's a good idea. 23:01, 02/20/2015 This has been up for awhile and I've been thinking of what to say to this, because it sounds like a good idea. I'll give my two cents on it after a bit of thinking if that's okay. 21:42 Wed Mar 18 so many articles have the grade on them it'd take a long time for them to get them all onto their talkpages. it isn't worth it imo 00:15, March 19, 2015 (UTC) editing the template seems like the best way to go, actually, make it look a bit prettier, and just adding the gold article, silver article, bronze article categories to the templates would put it on every page with the template so 00:18, 03/19/2015 i think i might mock up something like i want the template to look because i have a pretty good idea in my head. also adding a category to it sounds good. if we add it to the talk page we'll probably need the help of luc's bot or something because there are over 3k character pages, and granted some of them might not have the template but still thats /wayway/ too many to do manually 00:23 Thu Mar 19 you know i compleyely forgot about lucbot; maybe that's possible 00:26, March 19, 2015 (UTC) exhibit a, maybe the border can change with the different grades but i personally like it with the darker gray border 00:44 Thu Mar 19 threw it up on maplefur's page as an example 00:45 Thu Mar 19 hm, excellect idea. I like the sound of changing them up, as a suggestion maybe the background of the template, like the one on maplefur's page, should be a diluted version of the grade? like a diluted bronze colour for the background, etc? Also, we should tweak the FA template to make it smaller texted, and have a better design maybe? something along the lines of ww's, boxed, or maybe a smaller texted line one like now with a new font? I don't know. 00:25 Sat Mar 21 Articles? So, many have probably noticed the recent swipe of a good part of the old silver and gold nominations because of a lack of sectioning, and a good part were probably removed, but now that the Page Requirements are finished and redone with specific guidelines, does it seem unfair that we leave the pages I left onto there that don't have enough filled out for their cat's sections? I didn't judge them on that or else most, if not, mostly all besides the recent ones would have been removed. Do we start off fresh and remove them so that other people have good examples that follow the requirments for their pages and for the sake of having it be fair to the people that work hard to get the required length of the sections, or do we leave them? I want a good part of the project's opinions since this is a bigger deal, since we'd essentially be starting over and removing most of the silver and gold pages. 21:42 Wed Mar 18 I personally think a fresh start would be great, because of what you said about people having a good example to go by. It'd be easier. It also wouldn't really be fair to have certain pages gold/silver, when they lack certain sections that pages currently being nominated have to have. 23:30, March 18, 2015 (UTC) except for the recent ones cause those earned it yo 23:24 Sat Mar 21 agreed with gia 23:49, March 21, 2015 (UTC) thought u already did this tbh but yeah this is good 19:11, 03/25/2015 i abstain from voting on this the closest thing there is a 'votenay' so just count this as a no-vote comment if only because i feel like we'd be removing too many articles and it seems like we're pretty much starting over at this point so =// 19:18, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Deputy With Beeb's resignation, I have become PC's leader, so after some consideration and thought going into who the deputy should become, I am confident to say I have chosen .Feather to take up that position. She has kept up with PC, commented throughout time, been active, and been putting up CBV articles along with me and voting on them, which is important as well. This makes her a head of the adoption page as well, so congratulations to Fez! 02:44 Thu Mar 26 April FA It's time we started this up again, Jaystorm's had it too good for too long. Now, to start, I think any article with excellent format is good from either silver or gold, and even bronze if they are within standards. Suggestions? 18:09 Thu Mar 26 I think it's a good idea Stoemm. We should do it I recommend Magpiestar. 18:12, March 26, 2015 (UTC) elm would be a good candidate 18:22 Thu Mar 26